1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrode assembly and a rechargeable battery having an electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged, a rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for portable compact electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, and high-capacity rechargeable batteries are widely used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle or for other desired applications.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured with high capacity by connecting a plurality of unit rechargeable batteries in series so as to be used for driving a motor for an apparatus requiring a large amount of power (e.g., an electrical vehicle).
In addition, one large-capacity rechargeable battery is formed of a plurality of rechargeable batteries coupled in series, and the rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical, prismatic, or pouch shape.
The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator disposed between the positive and negative electrodes. Here, the separator separates the positive electrode and the negative electrode to prevent a short-circuit, and absorbs electrolyte solution required for battery reaction to maintain high ion conductivity.
In order to maintain a stable output, the separator should absorb a sufficient amount of electrolyte solution. However, while charging and discharging are repeated, the positive and negative electrodes expand so that the electrolyte solution in the separator is externally squeezed out.
As described, when a sufficient amount of electrolyte solution is not contained in the separator, ion movement is improperly performed so that an output is deteriorated and life-span of the rechargeable battery is shortened due to degradation of the electrode assembly.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.